


I'll Protect You, I Promise

by ReturnOfTheMoon



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Hurt Adam Cartwright, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnOfTheMoon/pseuds/ReturnOfTheMoon
Summary: Big Brother Adam always has to protect Joe, even if it means putting his own life in danger. A man looking for revenge against Ben, kidnaps Joe, when Adam comes to the rescue, he becomes part of the man's revenge.
Kudos: 16





	1. The Mountain Man

oOoOo

Chapter One: The Mountain Man

Here I am, saving Little Joe once again. It's always Big Brother Adam to the rescue; usually it's just bar brawls that I have to get him out of, but not this time. This time Little Brother is in a life threatening situation, he wasn't being held for ransom, but for revenge.

I've just arrived secretly at the line shack where they are keeping Joe, or so I thought. I was looking through the window, ready to make my move, pistol in hand, when I heard the cock of a rifle behind me. 'Damn' I thought to myself, 'way to go Adam.'

"Drop the six shooter, boy." A hoarse voice said behind me. I dropped my pistol and turned around slowly. The man holding the rifle looked like a scruffy bear with his size plus the skin coat he was wearing. His hair was long and stringy and his beard was bushy. His eyes looked milky, like he was beginning to go blind. 'He must be a mountain man,' I thought to myself, 'but he looks familiar somehow.'

"Alright, boy, get on your feet." He barked. I was quick to follow his demands no sense in getting myself killed. I was just about to say something, when he jabbed the rifle into my ribs.

"Don't talk Cartwright," he said, "just move on inside and I'll talk." I turned around and he pushed me to the front door of the line shack, which opened as soon as they approached it. I was roughly pulled inside and thrown to the dusty floor. I immediately jumped up and looked around for Joe.

He was lying on his back on the floor, bloody and bruised. His face was turned away and both his feet and hands were bond. I went to move closer to Joe when I was grabbed from behind by the one who had dragged him into the shack.

"What did you do to my brother?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check. The mountain man walked over to Joe and put the tip of his boot in his side and lifted him up a bit, he removed his boot and let him fall back. He was limp, lifeless.

"Let's just say, I got a little too carried away." The mountain man said looking up at Adam with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm going to kill you," I said looking him straight in the face; "if my brother is dead I'm going to kill you."

I got a punch in the face for that outburst. I tried to go after him but his goon was holding me in place.

"I told you not to talk," the mountain man growled, "I do the only talking around here, Joe here found that out the hard way."

I was about to retort again when he slammed the butt of the rifle into my head. I was dazed and confused as I felt myself fall to the floor. I wasn't totally out of it, but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"Tie him up," he heard the mountain man say to his goon. "I don't want him to fight us when he comes to." I felt hands pull my hands together and rope being tied around them, next were my feet. I was left where I dropped.

"I can't believe are luck," The mountain man said, "two Cartwright's to take out my revenge on Ben." He laughed and sat down at the table that was in all the line shacks.

"John," the goon said, 'so that's what the mountain man's name is.' "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because," John said, Ben Cartwright killed my boy, Ben took him into that mine and it caved in, Ben was the only one that came out, he left my boy behind."

'So this is what this is all about' I thought to myself, 'something that happened five years ago, so this must be John McMurty, no wonder he looked so familiar.'

"What are we going to do with this one?" The goon asked. There was silence for a few minutes, and then I heard the squeak of the chair as someone got up. I felt someone standing over me and from the smell I could tell it was John.

"We kill him," John said, "nice and slow."

oOoOo


	2. Protection

oOoOo

Chapter Two: Protection

My head is finally clear enough for me to take action. I kick my feet up, right into John's face. While they had been talking I managed to get my hands loose from my bonds. John reeled back and cried out. I quickly untied my feet; luckily John's goon wasn't a good knot maker.

I jumped up ready to defend myself and Joe. I quickly glanced over at Joe, he still hadn't moved, I sent a silent prayer up as John and his goon both came after me. The goon reached me first; I threw out a punch and knocked him out the first time. 'Jeez, nice sidekick.' I thought to myself. John took a little longer to take to the ground, but I eventually got him there.

As soon as I was sure John was out, I rushed over to Joe. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his face, who could possibly do this to someone, let alone a seventeen year old boy. Joe's face was bruised and had a couple cuts on it.

"Joe?" I asked worry in my voice. When Joe moved his face away from my hand and moaned, I sighed in relief. "Don't worry Joe, Pa and Hoss are on their way here."

I began to look over his wounds and his eyes fluttered open. He jumped and tried to scoot away from me.

"Whoa there little brother," I said in a soothing voice, "don't move too much you'll hurt yourself more."

"Adam?" Joe asked me, fear in his voice. When he recognized me, he quickly grabbed a hold of me with tears in his eyes. "Don't let them hurt me anymore, Adam."

I pulled Joe back and cupped his chin with one of my hands and looked his straight in the eyes and said. "I'll protect you, I promise." He nodded and hugged me again.

"Thanks Adam." Joe said into my shoulder, I patted him on the back and pulled him away again.

"Let me take a look at what they've done to you." I said, touching one of the cuts on his forehead.

He let me look him over; he had bruises all over his body. The worse bruise on his ribcage, most likely indication a cracked or broken rib.

"Well you're not too bad off," I said standing up, "come on; help me tie these two up." I help Joe up but he stayed rooted to the spot, not daring to go any closer to the ones that hurt him than he had to.

"Alright just relax and stay here." I said to him, and to myself said, 'don't want anything else to happen to you.'

I picked up the rope and began tying up the goon who was the closest to me. I was almost done with the goon's feet when I heard a scuffle behind me and Joe whimper. I quickly spun around on my knees and seen that John had woke up and was now standing.

Without warning he began running at Joe. Within seconds I was on my feet and in front of Joe in a protective stance, because that's what I do. Protect.

John wasn't expecting me to be so quick but he quickly retaliated and slammed his whole body into mine. I felt myself thrown back into Joe and we both fell but I was back on my feet, ready to fight to the death, to stop this man from ever hurting my brother again.

Then the thing I wasn't expecting was to feel a pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw blood, what happened? I looked up and seen John had a pistol in his hand, my pistol.

Time seemed to slow down as I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. I heard Joe scream my name. I seen John aim the pistol at Joe, I tried to stand back up. I needed to protect Joe.

Next thing I know the door burst open. Pa and Hoss came in guns drawn, with Sheriff Coffee and some ranch hands behind them. I think I shouted for Pa, I'm really not sure.

Joe was kneeling behind me, holding on to me. I then closed my eyes, leaning against Joe, cringing at the pain ribbing through my stomach.

I heard so many things happening around me. Pa and Joe saying my name over, Hoss yelling at someone, Sheriff Coffee yelling at Hoss.

I felt a pair of hands on my face and another pulling my hand from my stomach. I felt myself slipping into darkness. 'No,' I thought, 'Joe…'

Then I heard Joe whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, Adam," he said, "I'll protect you, I promise."


	3. Don't Let The Darkness Take Me

oOoOo

Chapter Three: Don't Let The Darkness Take Me

Everything was so confusing around me, I kept hearing people call my name. I couldn't place who was calling my name so desperately, all the voices and noise were jumbled together. I just wanted it to stop, I wanted to rest, but wait. Was Joe okay?

"Joe?" I heard myself ask the darkness, "are you okay Joe?" I heard someone talking into my ear but it was distorted and far away, I couldn't understand. What was going on, and then I remembered. I've been shot, by that good for nothing mountain man that hurt my baby brother.

I tried to get up; I had to make sure John was dead. I didn't make it far when pain ripped through my stomach, making me gasp out loud.

Hands pulled me back to where I was before. Whose hand are they, they're John's, and he's got me now. No. I struggled with everything I had to get out of the tight grip, but the pain from my stomach stopped me again. Damn.

Then a voice broke through the darkness, and I recognized it as Pa's.

"Adam, you have to stay still, so we can help you." I heard him say, but it sounded distant and I could tell there was fear in his voice. I opened my eyes so I could comfort my father, to tell him every thing was going to be okay, but when I did all I saw were color smeared together, swimming in front of me.

I reached out searching for my father, I felt a hand grab mine and I knew it was Pa's. He was talking to me and his voice was once again far away.

Now I've been scared before, but this was beyond any other time. I could feel something in the back of my mind, pulling me towards darkness, to death. No, I couldn't leave Pa, Hoss, or Joe. They need me, they always need me.

I knew Joe was holding me, so I looked up into his face, it took a minute for me to focus on all the colors and finally I saw his face. I could tell he was trying to be strong for our father, for me, but I saw that some tears had broken through the barrier.

I reached up and touched his face, and silently I told him I would be alright. Next thing I know someone is gently picking me up and carrying me out the door. I can tell that it's Hoss that's carrying me. He places me in the back of Doc's Buggy? When did he get here? How long have I been hurt? Didn't time slow down right after I got shot? Now it seems like its speeding up, too fast for me.

I see Doc lean over me, or at least I think its Doc, my vision is back to smeared colors. I felt poking and prodding at my wound. Yep it was Doc alright.

It was then I realized I couldn't feel my legs, and cry out. Someone puts their hand on my head trying to comfort me, but I won't have that.

"My legs," I cry out, "I can't feel them." Someone has wrapped a blanket around me, talking the whole time, trying to soothe me.

They put my head in their lap and begin running their hands through my hair. Mama Maria? How is she here, she died a long time ago, but the way the fingers were going through my hair felt just like hers.

Then I realized it was Joe, he had always looked so much like his mother. I looked up trying to focus on his face again. When I could finally see his face, I just started at him and he stared right back.

I felt the buggy start moving, I knew that Doc was trying to be careful, but with every jolt and bump, Joe's face became blurry and dark.

The darkness that was pulling earlier was back, but this time it was stronger. I began to panic, and it hurt when I tried to sit up. I hissed and closed my eyes, I could tell Joe was trying to hold me down and working hard to comfort me.

The darkness had a hold of me and it wasn't going to let go and I knew it. I opened my eyes for most likely the last time, pulled Joe down to my face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't let the darkness take me." I whispered. I knew he heard me because his eyes became wide with shock and sadness. I felt weak all of a sudden and my grip on Joe slipped and I fell back into Joe's lap.


	4. Joe's POV

oOoOo

Chapter Four: Joe's POV

Joe's POV starting before Adam came.

"You won't get away with this," I said from the floor, a fresh bruise on my face, "my father and brothers will find me."

"I said not to talk boy!" the man called John roared, kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

I gasped as John grabbed my hair and pulled me up into a sitting position. I couldn't do anything; I was bound hand and foot.

"Give me that knife," John said to his partner, "let's mess up his pretty boy face."

Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get away, I still struggled.

"Hold still." John said, taking the knife from his partner. I felt the knife touch my forehead before it cut. I hissed in pain and felt blood run down my face.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to take John's attention away from my face.

"Why it's simple, boy," John said with a sneer, taking the knife away from my face, "your daddy took away my son, so now I'm taking away his." He then took the knife and put it to my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked before he started cutting, "I don't understand."

Instead of answering my question he just kept cutting here and there on my face, smiling when I let out a whimper or a painful moan.

Then there was the sound of hooves outside and John was momentarily distracted so I took my chance and jerked my head back, which hit John in the mouth. John became furious and threw me on the ground.

Before I knew what had happened I felt a stab of pain in my head and saw stars dancing in my eyes. I felt the pain again, then darkness, and then nothing.

oOoOo

I woke up to someone touching my face, I turned away from it, and afraid it might be John's.

Someone was talking to me and I had a feeling I should know that voice. Then who ever it was began to lift my shirt I jump awake and scooted away from the hands. He was blurry when I looked at him, I was very scared.

"Whoa there little brother," the blurry figure said, "don't move too much you'll hurt yourself more." And then it clicked and my vision cleared.

"Adam?" I asked, my now unbound hands reached out to him and I pulled myself into him, relieved he had found me. "Don't let them hurt me anymore, Adam." He pulled me away from him and cupped my chin with one of his hands and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Adam said. I nodded because I knew without a doubt that's exactly what he would do. I hugged him again to let him know I believed him.

"Thanks Adam." I said into his shoulder I don't know if he heard me for how muffled my voice was. I felt him pat me on the back and he pulled me away from him again.

"Let me take a look at what they've done to you." Adam said, touching the cut on my forehead. I let him look me over, lifting up my shirt to reveal some bruises.

"Well you're not too bad off," he said standing up, "come on; help me tie these two up." Adam helps me up, but after that I don't move to help him, to be honest; I'm scared out of my wits to go close to the ones that hurt me.

"Alright, just relax and stay here." He told me, and I heard him mumble to himself. "Don't want anything else happen to you."

I smile at this and relief I don't have to touch John and his partner. I watched in silence as Adam starts tying up John's partner, when out of the corner of my eye I see John stand up and is staring right at me.

I try to warn Adam but I've seen to lost my voice, John takes a step forward and sways a little and I hear myself whimper. That got Adam's attention.

A split second after Adam spun around on his knees, John came after me. I braced myself for the hit but instead I felt a smaller frame than John's hit me, I knew it was Adam as we both fell to the ground.

Adam was back on his feet in no time, protection written all over his face and body movements. Then the unexpected happened, there was a crack of a gunshot, and Adam fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Adam!" I yelled, reaching out to him as he tried to stand back up. Then a miracle happened when the door burst open. I have never been so happy to see Pa and Hoss before in my life.

"Pa." I heard Adam whisper, as he began to slump to the side I grabbed him and held onto him. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against me, breathing fast. I felt him cringe and watched his face wrinkle with pain.

"Adam?" I asked. "Adam stay awake, you have to." Then Pa knelt beside me, and touched Adam's face and mine.

"Adam, son?" Pa said. Adam's face moved towards Pa's voice, but that was it.

Hoss was yelling at John for hurting Adam and me, and gave him a punch, which in turn made Sheriff Coffee yell at him.

Pa ordered one of the ranch hands that had come with, to run for the Doc.

I didn't know what to do, sitting there holding Adam in my arms. Then I thought back on the words Adam had spoken to me earlier.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Adam, I'll protect you, I promise."


	5. Joe's POVJoe 2

oOoOo

Chapter Five: Joe's POV Part 2

"Adam, please you have to wake up." I said still holding Adam. Pa has been trying to get Adam to talk too.

It had been an hour since one of the ranch hands had run for Doc, and Adam hadn't stirred yet.

I had been trying not to let my tears fall, I was trying to show Pa that I could be strong, but I knew that the tears would spill over sooner or later.

Pa had tried to look over my wounds after Sheriff Coffee had left with the men that brought this upon my family, but I refused it telling him Adam already looked. Besides there was no way I was letting go of Adam. Pa had stood up and was now talking to Hoss.

I tried to wake up Adam again, "Adam, wake up." My voice was barely a whisper. Then I felt Adam move in my arms, just a slight movement, but I felt it.

"Come on, Adam," I said encouragingly, "that's it, wake up." Pa heard me talking, came back over, and knelt next to me, hope on his face.

"Joe?" Adam asked weakly with his eyes trying to come open, "are you ok, Joe?"

"I'm fine, Adam," I said into his ear, "just fine." Adam's face scrunched up and without warning he tried to get up.

"Whoa, Adam." I said trying to stop him. He hissed in pain and slouched back into me, holding his stomach.

I held him in place while Pa tried to talk to him, telling him it was going to be alright.

Then again without warning, he began to struggle against me, trying to pry my hands that were holding him. The struggle didn't last long, because he grabbed his wound again in pain.

"Adam, you have to stay still, so we can help you." Pa said. I could hear the fear in his voice and I knew he was thinking that Adam just might not make it this time.

Then Adam opened his eyes, which were glossy and full of fever. His eyes were searching, not settling on anything, and I could tell Adam was confused. Adam reached his left hand out and Pa grabbed it.

"It's alright son, the doc will be here soon." Pa said to Adam.

Adam then looked up at me, and just stared, and I stared right back. I felt tears making a wet trail down my dirty face, and knew that Adam seen and understood, without saying anything. He touched my face with his right hand and the look on his face told me everything was going to be alright, but to tell you the truth I wasn't really sure this time.

Adam closed his eyes and laid his hand on his stomach, he looked peaceful. Maybe this was it; I'm not ready for my protector to leave this world, not without a fight.

"Fight, Adam," I whispered angrily in his ear, "fight, damn it, don't you dare leave us."

Pa obviously had heard me, because he laid his hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at him he nodded.

I heard hooves outside and the squeak of a wagon wheel, the doc was finally here.

Doc came in the door and held it open. "Hoss, you pick up Adam carefully, and put him in my buggy." Doc said.

Hoss came and took Adam from me and walked out the door with him, and I was right on his heels, ready to protect him or comfort him, whichever came first.

After Hoss put Adam in the buggy, Doc got up next to Adam and dressed his wound.

I hear Adam gasp, and I'm up in the buggy by his side in seconds, I put my hand on his head, trying my best to comfort him.

"It's alright, Adam, "I say to him, "it's just Doc."

Then Adam's eyes flew open and he cried out. "My legs, I can't feel them."

I didn't know how to take what he said so I just wrapped a blanket around him.

"Don't worry Adam," I said, "that's normal, you are going to be okay. I'm not sure if he heard me, but if he did I'm sure he would know I was lying.

I put Adam's head in my lap and began to run my fingers through his hair like my mama used to do when one of us were sick.

"Mama Marie?" I heard Adam asked, he looked up at me, and again we just stare at each other.

I nodded at Doc and he got up on the bench and the buggy started moving. The ride was very bumpy and I see Adam's eyelids begin to droop.

Adam again tried to sit up and he hissed in pain, closing his eyes. I try hard to hold him down and I try rubbing his back to comfort him, but it doesn't seem to be working.

Then Adam grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started hard into my eyes, his voice was full of fear when he whispered, "Don't let the darkness take me."

I was in shock and I was sad, for this may be Adam's last moments of life. His grip on my collar released and he fell limp into my lap.


	6. Might Not Be Strong Enough

oOoOo

Chapter Six: Might Not Be Strong Enough

Then Adam grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started hard into my eyes, his voice was full of fear when he whispered, "Don't let the darkness take me."

I was in shock and I was sad, for this may be Adam's last moments of life. His grip on my collar released and he fell limp into my lap.

oOoOo

"Adam wake up," I said, "please." Tears filled my eyes; I didn't know what to do. Adam was the logical one; he knew what to do, always.

Then Adam started convulsing and made a chocking sound.

"Doc!" I yelled, Doc looked back and in a second had the buggy stopped and was grabbing Adam away from me, and turned him on his side. Pa and Hoss had stopped and jumped off their horses and stood helplessly at the back of the buggy.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Doc looked up me, while still holding onto Adam who had stilled.

"His body went into shock," Doc said, "if he does it again, do exactly how I did it, got it."

"Yes, sir." I said he laid Adam's head back in my lap, and I again started to stroke his hair.

Doc climbed out of the wagon and walked a little ways away and motioned Ben over to him. I strained to hear them.

"Ben, I know this isn't easy." Doc started.

"Of, course it isn't," Pa said, "my son is hurt, now let's move along and get back to the Ponderosa, so you can fix him up."

"Just come down Ben I'm trying to tell you something." Doc said. I saw Pa look up at me and Adam and Hoss, then back to Doc.

"You're not telling me…" Pa couldn't finish the sentence.

"I am," Doc said, "Adam is a strong boy, but I think this time he might not be strong enough, just brace yourself, Ben."

Pa nodded and again looked up at me, Adam, and Hoss.

"Ben I know this is going to be hard on you if Adam does pass," Doc said, "but I think it's going to be harder on Little Joe."

"I know," Pa said, "I know." Then Pa went and got back on his horse and so did Hoss. Before Doc got back on the bench he looked at me with grief and pain.

They don't know I heard them, but I heard every word. Doc's words cut me to the core, but I didn't let him see me start crying again.

The buggy began moving again and the whole rest of the way home, I prayed and I was never going to give up on Adam ever.

Don't worry, Adam," I said, "I won't give up on you, and you have my word."


	7. Lots Of Prayers

oOoOo

Chapter Seven: Lots Of Prayers  
Hoss' POV

I couldn't believe that after we learned that Little Brother had been took, Adam done gone after him, after Pa had told him not to.

So me and Pa went after Adam, and to make it short, Adam is bad off, got himself shot protecting Little Joe. But thats just like Adam, to protect his family, all of us will do anything to protect the family, but ol' Adam goes above and beyond that.

Ever since we came into the house Little Joe hasn't let Adam out of his sight, I know sometime they have a scuffle or two sometimes, but its moments like these when you can tell they love each other. Heck you wouldn't even know they were this sensitive if these things didn't happen.

Me and Pa are now riding behind the Doc, when all of a sudden Joe yelled at Doc. Doc stopped that buggy so fast I didn't know what was going on for a full second. When I did realize what was going on, I was up and off my horse and me and Pa are standing here just twiddling our thumbs cause we don't know what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked the doc.

"His body went into shock," Doc said, "if he does it again, do exactly how I did it, got it."

"Yes, sir." Little Joe said. Doc laid Adam's head back on Joe's lap and he started stroking his hair back, just like Mama did. There's another moment I was talking about earlier.

Doc had gotten out and was now talking to Pa, I ws trying not to listen to their conversation but it was so hard not to.

"Ben, I know this isn't easy." Doc started.

"Of, course it isn't," Pa said, "my son is hurt, now let's move along and get back to the Ponderosa, so you can fix him up."

"Just come down Ben I'm trying to tell you something." Doc said. Pa looked up at me, Adam and Joe, then back to Doc.

"You're not telling me…" Pa couldn't finish the sentence.

"I am," Doc said, "Adam is a strong boy, but I think this time he might not be strong enough, just brace yourself, Ben."

I could feel my heart breaking as Doc said those last words, I couldn't believe Doc sounded like he was giving up hope.

Pa looked up again at us, with a sadness I've never seen before.

"Ben I know this is going to be hard on you if Adam does pass," Doc said, "but don't lose yourself, your other boys need you."

I looked at Joe, but he was watching Pa.

"I know," Pa said, "I know." Then Pa went and got on Buck and I followed suit.

Doc's buggy started moving again and we were getting closer to home and I was praying that Adam would make it that far and live to tell about it.

oOoOo

We finally pulled in front of the house and Doc and Joe were already moving Adam in through the front door.

The ranch hands that had stayed behind were also helping and took mine and Pa's horses once we got off. We quickly went into the house and upstairs to Adams room where Doc and Joe was putting Adam into his bed.

Then Doc done kicked us out, so we went downstairs to wait, and boy did we wait. Hop Sing was helping Doc. Every so often, he would come down for fresh water and clean clothes.

Pa and Joe didn't talk the whole time, I tried to start a conversation a couple time but it was no use, so I just gave up.

I saw Pa praying every time I looked over at him and Joe just stared at his clasped hands.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up and walked to the table and leaned against one of the chairs and sighed.

I then felt a small hand gently grab my left shoulder. I looked over and it was Joe.

"Don't worry Hoss," Joe said, "Adam's going to be alright, I just know it."

"I know Joe," I said, "but I can't help but worry about Big Brother." I placed my hand on Joe's and patted it.

Just then Doc came down the stairs winded and a twinkle in his eye. Pa stood up, and me and Joe came closer to hear the news.

"I don't know how, but Adam is stabilized, the bullet missed vital organs and I was able to get the bullet out," Doc said, "it's a miracle."


	8. I Love You

oOoOo

Chapter 8: I Love You

The first thing that I realized was that I was lying in a bed, I could tell by the smell that it was my bed. I was home and alive? Wait, wasn't I just in the back of Doc's wagon hanging onto life itself?

Then a memory came back to me. I remember looking up and seeing Joe carrying me up the stairs, then it was lights out, until now. 'Maybe you should open your eyes, Adam.' I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was in my room, I lifted up the blankets covering my bare chest and saw that the doc had wrapped a bandage around my stomach. There was a dull pain where the bullet had entered, but it was tolerable for now.

Suddenly the door swung open and in bounded Little Joe who exclaimed, "Adam!" In two strides he was across the room and flung his arms around me.

"Careful, Joe," I said, wincing when his elbow bumped into my stomach, "I'm still sore."

"Sorry." Joe said, backing off sheepishly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Then Pa, Hoss, and Doc came in with smiles plastered on their faces, Pa had tears in his eyes as he gently hugged me.

"Glad to see you awake, son." Pa said, stepping away and allowing Hoss to grasp my hand to squeeze it.

"You gave us quite a scare there boy," Doc said patting me on the shoulder, "you just get some rest, I left your father with some pain powder, just in case, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Thank you so much." I said to Doc, with a grateful smile.

"Just doing my job," Doc said, "but it was mostly due to your family's prayers that did the trick."

I smiled at my family as Pa shook the Doc's hand and bid him farewell. I turned my head to where Joe was still standing after he had hugged me. I motioned for him to come closer.

He came and stood by my side and I took his hand and gave a few seconds to what I was going to say.

"Thanks for believing I would make it through this, when all hope seemed lost," I said looking up into his eyes, "You're the one who pulled me from the darkness, when I wanted to stay there and not come back.

"I guess you're not a boy any more, you're more than that, you're my little brother, my hero in more ways than one."

By that time I had tears in my eyes and Joe just squeezed my hand unable to say the words he wanted to, but I knew that without saying anything that he was saying the same things to him that I had, but perhaps in his own words.

"I love you," I said to Joe, I then looked around at Pa and Hoss, "I love all of you, I'm proud to be a Cartwright, and I'll do what ever it takes to protect all of you, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is short, wasn't too sure where else to go with it. Thanks. :)


End file.
